


Secret Joys

by Kayim



Series: Twins (Losers/Push Crossover) [2]
Category: Push (2009), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Pre-Movie, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Jonah make a decision about the future of their sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Joys

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set pre-movies. Nick (and Jake's) parents names come from the Push tie-in comics, which I highly recommend if you enjoy the film.

_"The joys of parents are secret, and so are their griefs and fears: they cannot utter the one, nor will they utter the other." -- Francis Bacon, Sr._

Raising one child with telekinetic abilities would have been a challenge in its own right. Attempting to raise two of them, identical in almost every way, while hiding them from Division and every other Government agency that might want to dissect and study them, was going to be a near impossibility.

"They'll know I'm pregnant," Nicole said one night, as they lay in bed. They'd been running since the day Ezra died, from shitty motel to shitty motel, punctuated only by the occasional week or two squatting in an abandoned log cabin out in the middle of the woods. It was Jonah who'd finally come out and suggested that maybe Division weren't hunting them anymore. Instead, they accepted the fact that while Division were watching and monitoring them, as long as they stayed out of trouble, they wouldn't be bothered.

"Only half of it," Jonah replied, deliberately cryptic. There were some things they had never spoken about out loud, and Nicole's pregnancy 'complications' was one of them. 

If Division had found out that Nicole was carrying identical twins, they would have taken the boys for their own research. There was no better test subject for them than two people with the same DNA, and they would stop at nothing to get hold of them. The threat of Watchers and Sniffers was constantly in the air and they knew from the start that they would have to hide the truth.

Nicole turned onto her side, her eight-month pregnant stomach a constant reminder of their dilemma. "We need to split up," she said, her voice steady as though she hadn't just suggested fracturing their family. She reached out to stroke her fingers along the length of Jonah's jaw. 

Jonah moved his head, placing delicate kisses on Nicole's fingertips. She was the strongest woman he had ever met, and he knew in his mind that she was right. His heart wanted to scream in denial, refusing the idea. He wanted to cling to the fantasy that Division would never find them, but that was an impossible dream. They would already know she was pregnant - any Watcher worth their salt could have found that out – but if they could keep the boys apart, a Watcher would only ever see one child at a time. And that may be enough to keep them alive.

He reached out his own hand, placing on Nicole's stomach, feeling one of his boys kicking out at him. "Nicholas?" he suggested, tears blurring his view of her face. 

"Not bad," she replied, the slight catch in her voice the only thing that gave away how hard this was for her. "Jacob?"

Jonah forced himself to smile. "I like it," he said. They would have to split the moment the boys were born. And he knew he would have to be the one who would leave, taking the first twin before the second was even born. He would have to pick up the baby and run, never getting to see his other son. 

He hated the idea of tearing one of their boys from their mother, knowing that they wouldn't have the opportunity to learn what a wonderful, brave woman she was. And he hated the idea of not being able to protect his wife and son, having to leave them alone, potentially never getting to hold either of them again.

But he would do it. If that was the only way to keep them all alive, he would do it a thousand times over. For himself, for Nicole, and for Jacob and Nicholas. 

Nicole stretched up and kissed him gently. "I love you," she reminded him, resting her head on his chest and yawning. 

Not trusting himself to speak, Jonah leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, using the abilities that were condemning them both to move a lock of her hair from where it had fallen across her face. 

And while Nicole slept in his arms, Jonah began the mental planning that he prayed would save the lives of his sons.


End file.
